


we will stumble through heaven

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Shirt Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison loves stealing Stiles’ clothes.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>1,600 words of pure Stallison smut and I regret everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will stumble through heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought of Allison wearing Stiles' clothes and it turned into this.

Allison loves stealing Stiles’ clothes.

She has a secret guilty pleasure of borrowing his boxers; they’re so soft and comfortable to sleep in during the summer. She loves stealing his hoodies and sweatshirts, to lounge around in or wear to school when it’s cold out. She really likes borrowing his lacrosse sweatshirt, loves the look on his face whenever he sees her in it, walking down the corridor, slight frame bundled up in _his_ hoodie emblazoned with _his_ surname.

Right now, she’s wearing one of his shirts. His are always so comfortable and something about wearing them makes her feel kind of sexy. It’s soft, worn, wraps around her in a way she really likes. There’s the lingering scent of deodorant and hair product when she presses her nose to the collar, a smell that is all Stiles that goes straight between her legs. Stiles may not be as muscled as some of the other guys on the lacrosse team, but he’s lean with broad shoulders and the shirt’s big on Allison, the hem skimming the top of her thighs and just barely showing the curve of her ass meeting her legs. 

When she climbs onto the bed, she knows it just barely shows a quick flash of the well trimmed dark hair between her legs and it makes her feel powerful, sexy. 

Stiles is stretched out on the bed, naked and already hard, his arms taut where his hands curl around the edge of the headboard. Allison smiles and straddles his chest, holds in her chuckle when his gaze immediately snaps to her parted thighs, and reaches up, quickly clicks the handcuffs around Stiles’ wrists into place so they’re locked and he’s bound to the headboard. They’re bright pink and fluffy and it’s a little bit ridiculous, and Allison can’t help but giggle slightly.

“You, uh,” Stiles watches Allison set the keys aside. “You won’t lose those, right? I really don’t need your dad finding me like this.”

Allison catches her lower lip between her teeth as she smiles and leans down, skimming her nose over the hinge of his jaw. “Stiles,” she says softly into his ear, “I don’t need keys to get out of handcuffs. You’re safe with me.”

He shivers at that. “Valid point,” he acknowledges with a throaty chuckle.

Allison smiles and sits back. There’s dampness in the coarse trail of hair on his stomach from where she’s been sitting and after a moment, she moves back, keeping her weight off him as she rocks down against him. His eyes go half lidded, tongue flicking over his lip as he watches, muscles held taut.

Stiles has always got hard so quickly, so easily. He’d been embarrassed at first, when Allison first realized he could get an erection just by a flash of her breasts, or even the implication of them having sex. The first couple of times they’d had sex, Stiles hadn’t exactly lasted; he’d blown his load too fast, too soon. But she never went unsatisfied; Stiles finished her off with clever fingers or a wicked tongue. 

But through practise – lots and _lots_ of practise – they’ve built up Stiles’ stamina and he can last now, last long enough for them to do all the things they really want to try. He still gets hard at the slightest provocation, but Allison loves that; it’s flattering. She feels powerful and attractive and _wanted_. Plus, she gets to tease him for ages, get him all hot and bothered before she gives them both what they’re craving, and that’s one of her favorite things to do. Stiles is always so responsive.

She braces her hands on him and arches her back, lets Stiles’ erection rock against her ass, her arousal slick against him, and Stiles moans loudly, hips twitching before he can help it. She teases him like that until she can’t stand it anymore, Stiles’ little breathy noises and bitten off moans igniting her, making her feel hot and needy. 

She climbs off him and grabs the condom waiting on the nightstand, opens it and slowly rolls it down onto Stiles’ length. She can’t help but lean down and lick the tip, taking him into his mouth for a teasing suck. 

She hates the taste of latex and blowjobs have never been one of her favorite acts – too many horny guys trying to fuck her throat rather than let her pleasure them – but she likes doing it for Stiles, likes the dazed look on his face and the little aborted twitches of his hips as he holds back and lets her bring him off with her mouth. Besides, she gets back just as much as she gives; unlike some guys, Stiles has never been put off about going down on her. He loves it, likes making her come with his tongue, can do it again and again, so she knows if she sucks him off, she’s always going to be rewarded with the returned favor.

The thought of it has her gut tightening and she pulls off, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before climbing back up the bed. 

“I’m going to ride your face.”

She’s rewarded by a groan that sounds like _please_ and she doesn’t hide her grin as she gets settled, knees either side of his head, grasping the headboard next to his hands for balance. He strains up, impatient, until she slowly lowers and tilts her head back, a soft ‘oh’ escaping her as Stiles’ tongue instantly goes to where she needs it most, teasing her clit. 

Stiles loves oral. The first time she’d shyly asked for it, his face had lit up, this glazed over look in his eyes. Stiles has the perfect mouth for it and while the first few times had been sloppy and more enthusiastic than effective, Stiles is nothing if not determined and he’d tried, tried and tried again until he found the best uses for his clever tongue. He always knows just when to slip a finger inside, just when she’s starting to clench and get close; knows when to suck her clit and when to give deep licks against her folds. He always fucking _worships_ her, treats her like she’s giving him a gift, and eats her out like she’s his last meal, drawing it out as long as possible before bringing her to orgasm. He always looks so fucking happy after, looks at her like she’s his universe, and the way he murmurs ‘I love you’, voice low and throaty with arousal, so deep it goes straight down her spine and curls her toes, never fails to send a quiver through her. 

He keeps his tongue firm, giving little flicks against her, and Allison can’t wait, rocks down against him until he gives her more. Heat builds, her muscles tightening, but she forces herself to pull off before she comes.

When she looks down at Stiles, his lips are dark and slightly puffy, damp from her arousal, and his gaze is dark and glazed over. He looks up at her in frustration; Stiles loves making Allison come and he loves making her come on his mouth, so being denied is like torture for him. She grins and leans down, kissing him, tasting herself as she licks into his mouth.

“I’m going to ride you,” she murmurs against his lips, “Hard and fast. That okay?”

Stiles shivers, but raises an eyebrow at her, then gives a pointed look down towards his cock, which is hard and lying against his belly. Allison can’t help but laugh slightly at his expression as she moves down his body. She’s wet enough to not need to take it slow, but she does anyway; she loves the slow slide of Stiles’ cock inside her body, loves feeling every inch of it until she’s full. Once she’s seated, she takes a moment to just savour it before grinding slightly, giving little rocks of her hips, and a soft moan escapes her.

“God, _Stiles_ ,” she breathes.

“I know, baby,” his voice is pure sex and she shivers, bracing her hands on him. “I know. You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?”

She leans forward to kiss him as she begins to move in earnest, slow to start with to feel the slide of Stiles inside her before she bounces faster, drinking in every bitten off grunt from Stiles. It’s an incredibly sensual feeling, fucking herself on Stiles’ cock while wearing just his shirt, the soft fabric bunched around her hips and brushing over her hard nipples. Stiles’ gaze doesn’t move from her, even as his face scrunches up as he holds back, makes himself last. He basks in the sight of her in his shirt, pleasuring herself on his erection, and doesn’t hold back the sounds he makes. Allison feels so hot, so tight, thigh muscles aching and whole body quivering, and she knows she won’t be able to make this last. She comes with a cry, the rock of her hips slowing as she rides out her orgasm, but she doesn’t stop, keeps going until Stiles gives a low moan and shudders. 

She slumps forward, their lips sliding together in sloppy kisses as they try and catch their breath. He softens inside her and after a moment, she pulls off, collapses on the bed next to him. His eyes are closed as he comes down from his climax and when she feels she can move her limbs again, Allison pulls the condom off, ties the end off and gets rid of it. She removes the handcuffs and Stiles’ arms immediately go around her, holding her close as he buries his nose in her hair.

“God,” he says softly, “I love you so much.”

Allison smiles, tips her head back to bump their noses and kiss him softly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
